


Broken Together

by MightyWolves23



Series: Gabriel SPN Bingo 2019 [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Episode: s13e20 Unfinished Business, Season/Series 13, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyWolves23/pseuds/MightyWolves23
Summary: Sam knew what Gabriel was going through."Every day Asmodeus tortured me... every day! He fed off my grace for years!"Sam knew very well what the archangel went through. He wanted to help. He wanted to help the hurt and broken angel."If you are broken then I guess we are broken together.”This is for the Gabriel SPN Bingo 2019. This covers the square Hurt/Comfort.





	Broken Together

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing Hurt/Comfort. My phone was being 'helpful' and was playing all sad songs while I wrote this. It set the mood I guess. 
> 
> Let me know how I did on this one. Not really sure about it.

“Every day Asmodeus tortured me… Every day!” 

Sam could hear the pain in Gabriel’s voice. He remembered what he went through in the cage. No one deserves that. 

“He fed off my grace for years! He used me, he debased me until I was…” Gabriel took a deep breath. “What I went through… you don’t forgive. Everyone who had a hand in it will die. Get me?” 

“Yeah. We do.” Sam spoke out loud. ‘I do.’ Sam thought. He wasn’t sure about Dean. Dean’s experience in Hell was a damn paradise island compared to what Sam and Gabriel went through. 

Sam flinched back from the memories. It had been years but that pain doesn’t ever go away. It will always hurt. 

*************

After Gabriel killed Loki. they were on their way back to the Bunker. Dean had stopped for a break. 

“Sam?” Gabriel’s voice sounded cautious. 

“Yes Gabriel?” Sam turned to face the archangel. 

“You never said how you managed to get Luci back in his box.” Gabriel wouldn’t meet his eyes. 

Sam breathed deeply through his nose. “I said yes. I took back control of my body and I jumped into the cage. Michael tried to stop me and I grabbed him and dragged him down with me.” 

Gabriel didn’t speak. Sam didn’t look at him. “When I say I know what you went through, I really mean it. I lost count how many years I spent down there. I would gladly take eight years. I was down there for a whole earth year and a half. My soul was at least.” Sam grew quiet. “It felt like forever.” Sam chanced a look back and saw Gabriel staring at him. 

“Does it ever go away? The pain?” Gabriel’s voice sounded small. 

“It’s been eight years and I have yet to get full over it. It doesn’t help that my tormentor is free again.” Sam reached out a hand to the hurt being. “Sometimes, it’s all I can do to get out of bed and face a new day. Sometimes it feels like I am still back there. I know it’s not what you want to hear, but everyone is different.” 

“250.” Gabriel spoke quietly. 

“Huh?” Sam frowned. 

“You were down there for 250 hell years.” Gabriel snorted bitterly. “My pain seems like nothing compared to yours.” 

“Don’t say that!” Sam gentled his tone. “Never say that. My time was longer but everyone’s trauma is important. Your pain is no lesser than mine.” 

“I guess I’m just broken. I’m sorry I can’t be more help.” Gabriel huddled in on himself. 

Sam laid a hesitant hand on Gabriel’s shoulder. “If you’re broken than so am I. Maybe we-” 

Sam shut his mouth as Dean opened the car door. 

“Everything okay?” Dean paused. 

“We’re good. We ready to keep driving?” Sam faced the front. 

Dean placed his bags on snacks on the seat between him and Sam. “I don’t know if you were hungry so I got a bit of everything. Help yourself.” Dean motioned to Gabriel as he started the car. “We’re about four hours out.” 

Gabriel turned away. “I’m not hungry bucko. Angel remember.” 

Sam watched the fields of grain roll past as the mountains faded in the distance. 

**************

Sam woke from a dead sleep as a shout echoed in the bunker. He sprung from bed and made his way to the room three doors down. 

“Gabriel?” Sam stepped in the room. 

The archangel was huddled in the corner of the room with his eyes wild. He was awake but was still dreaming. 

Sam stepped as close as Gabriel allowed before sinking to the floor. He sat there and waited calmly for Gabriel to settle down. 

“Gabriel.” Sam called softly but strongly. “You’re not there. You’re safe. Wake up.” 

Gabriel blinked and his eyes cleared. “Sam? Did Dean?” 

“No. You were only loud enough for me to hear.” Sam didn’t move as he waited for the archangel to gather himself. 

“You can go.” Gabriel sounded angry. 

“No.” Sam spoke calmly. 

“No? What do you mean no?” Gabriel demanded. 

“Nightmares?” Sam asked knowingly.

“Yes. Not that it’s your concern.” Gabriel huddled in on himself, clutching his sides and hunching his shoulders. 

“Can I?” Sam gestured to the spot next to Gabriel. 

Gabriel shrugged in response. Sam took it as a yes. Sam scooted closer so they were sitting side by side but not touching. Sam didn't speak. He just offered his silent support. 

Eventually the silence got to Gabriel. 

“Why do you even care? I tortured you and left you in the lurch. I killed Dean over and over and when you guys needed me the most, I ran. Like a fucking coward.” Gabriel spit the words out. 

“You’re not a coward.” Sam spoke softly. “You are a survivor. There is a difference.” 

“No. I’m a coward. I ran from Heaven and my family. I ran from you when you needed me. Twice.” Gabriel curled tighter. 

“I forgive you.” Sam spoke earnestly. “I forgive you Gabriel and I am here. I will always be here for you.” 

That was when the first hitching sob came from Gabriel. Sam reached out and curled an arm around Gabriel’s shoulders pulling him into his chest. 

“I got you. Let it out.” Sam held him as the tears and rage came. He murmured the whole time into his ear, as Gabriel’s powers got out of whack and destroyed the bed and room, as his tears soaked Sam’s undershirt. 

When Gabriel was all tired out and fell asleep in Sam’s arms, Sam rose to his feet. He carried Gabriel down the hall to his room. He laid him on the bed and slipped under the covers next to him. Sam gather the being to his chest and hugged him tight as he fell asleep. 

**************

Sam woke the next morning to loud bangs. His door slammed open and a frantic Dean barged into his room. 

“Sammy! Gabriel’s gone! His room looked-” Dean fell silent at the peacefully sleeping archangel in his brother’s bed. 

“Shhhh!” Sam hushed. “He had a nightmare last night. I got him.” 

“I’ll make breakfast.” Dean left the room in a daze. 

“Who ‘as it?” Gabriel slurred. 

“It was Dean. He’s making breakfast.” Sam fell back into the bed. 

“Thanks Sam.” Gabriel smiled a true smile at the hunter. “I know I’m broken. You didn’t have to…” 

“Hey.” Sam turned to face Gabriel. “I will always be here for you. If you are broken then I guess we are broken together.”


End file.
